


Cake chatterings

by CastielsCarma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean and Cas reminiscence being idiots while baking a cake.





	Cake chatterings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iCeDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCeDreams/gifts).

> This is for you! [iCeDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCeDreams/works)
> 
> Thanks for always being there! <3

"So the 'I gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition', that had to be the most charming 'Do you wanna date me' ever? Dean smiled as he whisked the batter.

"It wasn't back then. and you stabbed me, " Castiel mused as he battered the cake pan. "That wasn't very charming."

"Yeah, well, you entered that barn, thunder flashing around you like you were the freaking God of Thunder." Dean cleared his throat. "How long do you have to whisk this batter anyway?"

Cas glanced at the batter and shook his head. "Some more, then you have to do the whipped cream too. "You would've liked if I was the God of Thunder." Cas chuckled. "And you didn't take hints easily."

Dean scoffed and swiped a finger in the batter. "Mm."

"I basically confessed I loved you in that church, I always came when you called, when God revealed his true nature, didn't I remind you that we were real? 

"Hey, I hugged you... a lot. And who went around like a ping-pong ball in Purgatory trying to find you?" 

Cas smiled. "You did. Even though I did my best to evade you. I wanted to protect you from all the monsters chasing me."

"Mm. And I held on to your trenchcoat after... you know, the first time?"

Cas nodded, serious suddenly. "You did that. But I didn't know that until later. Hardly a hint."

"The second time you - I was fucking destroyed. Almost killed myself..." Dean's voice was a whisper and Cas took his hand, squeezing it tightly. 

"I'm sorry..."

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. We could have had this earlier. And I think my arm is gonna fall off."

"We have it now, and that's all that counts. We both had 'shit to go through' as you so eloquently said." Cas peered down at the content in the bowl. "Batter is still not done. Whisk away."

"I'd rather whisk you away to the bedroom," Dean said grumpily.

Cas hugged Dean from behind. "In due time."

Dean sighed. "It's just that, we could have been this - I was a fucking idiot."

"That makes two of us."

Chuckling, Dean stopped the whisking and turned around to face Cas. "Who you calling an idiot?" He leaned in closer, brushing a light kiss on Cas' lips.

"Mm, you tasted the batter, didn't you?" Cas' blue eyes shone with amusement.

"Quality control." Dean grinned.

Pushing the cake pan near Dean, Cas smiled. "We'll have forty minutes soon. I want to do some quality control of my own."

Dean laughed. "That's so cheesy, Cas."

"I learned it from the best."


End file.
